


The Olive Branch

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	The Olive Branch

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Olive_branch_smaller.jpg) [](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=TheBranch_02.jpg)


End file.
